You Wish
by Uncourteouslydyed
Summary: Marceline just wants to hang out with Bubblegum and after a series of unexpected events she gets just that. Bubbleline.


**Adventure time is an American animated television series created byPendleton Ward for Cartoon Network. All characters portrayed belonging to thus.**

Marceline came up with a plan, a plan to get the uptight princess out of her Candy Kingdom for a day. Of course she protested, saying she was much too busy and so much had to get done. Marceline then presented Finn and Jake; they would take over the kingdom for a few hours until Marci brought Bubblegum back. The princess trusted the two heroes whole heartedly so upon much deliberation she finally agreed.

Marceline and Bubblegum got a ride from her bird friend to the peak of a cliff that kept the Castle in view for the princess. Seeing no way around it Marci agreed to it, just as long as she wasn't constantly looking over her shoulder. They sat down to a picnic that Marci had prepared for the both of them, spaghetti for the young monarch and various red things for herself. They made small chat, keeping the mood light, out of serious conversations, the princess was supposed to relax after all. But within the hour Bubblegum got anxious, exclaiming that she saw smoke coming from the castle. Marci looked over with her seeing eye and told her that the boys were only cooking outdoors and had set a house on fire for a bonfire. Panicking Bubblegum called her Bird friend to pick her up.

"No! Shoo!" Marci threw a rock at the bird. The bird gave them the sly eye and flapped away with its beak up in the air.

"Hey what was that for!?" Bubblegum shouted at her. Marci only twirled the end of her umbrella, staring at her with pitch black eyes. "Sorry Bonnibel, you're not free yet. You still need to relax. Until you're relaxed you ain't going nowhere. Those are the rules."

Bubblegum slumped to the ground on the picnic cloth. "Very well, I guess I have no choice." They discussed the view of the land and the admiration of it. Marci made goofy references to the people and animals she had encountered in her travels. Bubblegum didn't like how carefree Marceline was, like she had no responsibilities. How could someone live like that? But she had to admit she had felt somewhat envious of the floating vampire. The fact that she liked to devour things that were shades of red was peculiar. Marci had made it known on numerous accounts that she had wanted to taste Bubblegum's neck. She couldn't imagine how those fangs would feel on her skin but thinking about it made her stare at the fangs in Marci's mouth as she spoke.

Marci grinned when she saw Bubblegum staring. She floated closer, snapping the pink monarch out of her reverie and leaned in with a sinister smirk. "Wanna try it first hand?"

Bubblegum stood up flushed. "I think it's time I went home!"

Marceline sighed aloud realizing that it would be an ongoing battle all evening if she didn't take her back. "Yea, okay, fine. I'll pack up."

Bubblegum went to the edge of the cliff to get a closer view of her kingdom. She wondered if Jake and Finn were adept in keeping it calm. They were goofy as they were naïve, well Finn anyways. She leaned over the edge; her left foot making the edge of the cliff crumble. Then she tipped over and disappeared from view, crying out Marceline's name.

Marceline had her arms full of stuff when she turned around to look for Bubblegum with a scowl on her face. "You know if you're in such a hurry, you can help ya know – Bonnibel?" one shoe was left on the ground before a small crack. Immediately Marci threw the items to the ground without a second thought and dove into the sun setting's rays. It stung her view and Bonnibel had fallen a few seconds earlier than Marci could've noticed. She extended her arms, propelling herself forward at maximum speed she could muster. Slowly Bonnibel came into view, she had fallen head first, her back facing away from Marci. Her eyes overwhelmed with pleading tears, arms outstretched frantically reaching to grab Marci.

"Stay calm!" Marci shouted over the roar of the wind whipping past her ears. She threw herself forward driving herself faster. She dipped under Bubblegum and grabbing her hand, made her turn herself around so that she landed on Marci's back on her stomach, allowing her to wrap her arms around her neck, which she did, hiding her scared face in Marci's neck. With Bubblegum now safe Marci felt relieved however they were still plummeting to the ground. They were going much too fast to switch upwards. Marci broke through branches as the forest came up abruptly under them. She steadied them both and was able to swoop so that they were now horizontal with the ground. She tried to gradually slow down but every time she tried she would lose balance. She curled her legs and thrust upwards as if taking off and shot up into the sky once again, breaking through the canopy making Bubblegum shout in surprise.

The sun's rays stung Marceline's skin that wasn't covered. She shielded her face and kept flying upwards towards the huge Columbus clouds that hung overhead. Without seeing or feeling the clouds she went up and through them until she ended up above the sun set with its rays sinking below the horizon. She slowed down and hovered in mid-air. Bubblegum clung onto Marci for dear life almost choking her. Marci grabbed her arms and made her let go, spinning her around to face her. Realizing they were thousands of feet up in the air, Bubblegum shrieked and again frantically tried to grab Marci but the vampire girl dodged her, laughing.

"Hey take it easy! We're in the Cloud Kingdom, don't offend them with PDA!"

Bubblegum puffed her cheeks in offense but quickly calmed down in awe when she saw the Party King's head float by. "Wow the princess is here! Everybody! We have a monarch! Party on!" He then turned to Marceline, "And you for bringing her here, get a wish!"

"Really now? That's neat. Let's see…" Marceline thought it over and over. "Gee I dunno, I kinda have everything I need-" Suddenly Bubblegum butted in and cried out, "I wish I was at home in my room!"

"Granted!" The wolf head growled. "Wait that's not fair, that wasn't my-" and in a blinding flash they were gone.

After a few seconds of blinding stars they landed in Bubblegum's room, bouncing on her bed on their backs. They stared up at the canopy of her pink bed in wonder and still in shock. None of them had ever been transported that way before and they had been terrified. Now in the softness of her bed they calmed down. They were silent a few minutes before Bubblegum spoke up. "Well… uhm… thank you for an … interesting evening…" Marceline only grinned. "Yea, it was all sorts of strange huh…"

Bubblegum sighed and got up on her left elbow but the bed was so soft it dipped inward and she rolled atop of Marci. "Strange indeed," quipped Marci, grasping her arms gently, smiling up at her. Bubblegum smiled shyly, turning slightly red. This day had indeed been unpredictable. From the unexpected visit from the Vampire queen, the fall, the cloud kingdom and now her room of all places. And on top of her none the less.

Interestingly enough, Marci didn't feel cold as she usually did. Bubblegum realized she had been invading her personal space and tried to wriggle off but Marci held her fast. "Easy now Bonnie, don't want anything bad to happen to you again, do ya? Remember the last time you did that." Marci chuckled deep in her throat. Bubblegum hid her face in the crook of Marci's neck. If Marci hadn't been able to fly she could've been scattered in the trees like shreds of cotton candy. But Marci had dived right in to save her even if the beams of the sun touched her skin, blistering them. Bubblegum's head bolted up and she examined Marci's arms.

"Boy, you're jumpy tonight." Marci's arms had already healed and saw nothing but grey skin. She ran her hands up and down Marci's arms slowly, carefully and according to Marceline, sensually. Bubblegum's neck was directly over her mouth and she tried desperately to hold herself back. Bubblegum turned her face as she felt the vampire's eyes bearing into her skin. "Are you okay-" her voice trailed off as she found herself leaning over slightly, her mouth hovering over the very still vampire who stared up into her eyes with half closed eyes. She finished closing them as Bonnie leaned in and met her soft lips with her own.

They stayed that way for a few seconds, only slightly pulling back to change positions in the kiss, softly breathing and pressing lips together again. The glow of the candle at her bedside was the only light that blanketed them in a warm orange glow. Marceline had a huge house with big rooms because small spaces made her feel claustrophobic but here trapped under Bonnie on her bed, surrounded by her hair, made Marci feel safe and not so bothered by the fact that she couldn't move or else Bubblegum would snap at her to stay still. She grinned in the kiss and Bonnie pulled back slowly, lips inches from hers.

"What is it?" she asked softly as if waking from a dream.

"I just remembered I left a litter on the mountain," Marci said with a chuckle. Bonnie sat up to the side, puffing her cheeks, annoyed that literal garbage was on Marci's mind instead of her. Marci saw that as her cue to leave the upset young princess. She sat up quickly, stretched her arms and floated towards the window. "Well princess, it's been fun but I gotta bust." She jumped onto the window sill and fell off backwards on purpose, laughing the entire time.

Bubblegum shook her head as she walked over to the window with her arms crossed, amused at Marci's care free attitude. "Such a nut." She sat on the windowsill staring out at the night sky with the stars glittering. Overhead one large cloud was shooting fireworks and confetti. So the Party king was still at it. She smiled realizing she hadn't let Marci give her wish before she had been interrupted. She wondered what her wish would've have been. But she had said that she did have everything she had ever wanted.

She wondered though if Marci did have everything. Just then Marceline popped up into her face making the surprised princess fall back into her room. Marci threw her head back and laughed. "You really are jumpy today!"

Bubblegum quickly stood up and composed herself. "Why are you here?" she asked indignantly.

Marci cocked her head to the side, used to the tone in her voice more often than she can count. She shrugged. "You looked lonely, thought I might cheer you up."

"You were spying on me? I thought you went to clean up!"

"I did," Marci pointed down and Bubblegum saw that Marci had thrown the garbage in her trash bin to be incinerated. "I was on my way to the Cloud Kingdom cause I'm pretty much awake at this hour anyway and thought maybe you wanted to come. I promise to take you home when you want. Promise." Marci said with a sincere grin. Bubblegum looked away for a moment. Well maybe just before sunrise.

"Alright," she said and Marci beamed happily as if she expected the princess to refuse. She grabbed Bubblegum's hand and pulled her towards the window, she slipped and fell backwards laughing and made Bubblegum fall after her with a cry of shock but quickly quieted as she fell into Marci's arms who awaited her still falling or flying backwards. She gripped Marci tightly when they quickly shot upwards into the sky. Marci stared at Bubblegum's face with her eyes squeezed shut as if opening them would guarantee her drop. They broke the clouds surface and landed on a cloud sofa.

They were welcomed back with cheers and drinks. They chatted merrily with all kinds of cloud and rain people, got up to dance to a few crazy songs and sat back down again to get a breather.

The Party king approached them again. "Alright Princess you get a wish!" Bubblegum looked over sheepishly at Marci. "Uhmm… well Marci can have mine since I took hers by force…"

Marci tched then looked over at Bubblegum. "Honestly I'm not mad, you go ahead Bonnie, tell the beast what you want."

Bubblegum didn't take a moment more to think it over. "Well, I wish to never be on your bad side ever." Marci raised an eyebrow at the request. "Wha?"

"Granted!" The Party king growled roughly then yelled at everyone that the party was to be extended. They all hooted and cheered. Marci stared at Bubblegum. "Bonnie, what a wasted wish. You could've had anything."

Bubblegum giggled and looked off into the sky. "Yea, I realize that but I already have everything I want really. I just wish you are on my side always. I like it when you're soft." That made Marci blush and she looked away flustered. "Geez, what're you saying…"

After another hour Bubblegum insisted on going home and Marci, with no complaints, took her home.

As they landed on her windowsill, Marci allowed Bubblegum to land gently inside her room. They held hands for a few seconds more, looking into each other's eyes. "Well… sleep tight Princess," Marci said feeling slightly anxious. Bubblegum nodded with a smile on her face. She let go of Marci's hand and disappeared inside. Marci didn't like that. She crept inwards from the sill, "H-hey s-say good bye to me at least!" she stammered not sure why she was feeling so empty. She caught sight of Bubblegum undressing inside, putting nothing on but the shirt Marci gave her a long time ago. She turned around and smiled at Marci. "Maybe I don't want to."

Marci swallowed hard and stared as the princess approached her almost seductively and pulled her into the room, pulling her towards the bed. "Your bed must be cold, come stay in mine."

Marci was mute the entire time, sure she had played it cool in here earlier but this somehow felt different. She tried to shrug it off and regain her composure but suddenly Bubblegum's lips were on hers again and pushed onto the bed, pushing her onto her back. "Thanks for tonight," Bubblegum whispered in her ear. Marci grinned, and grabbing her shoulders, flipped her onto her back. "Thanks for the meal!" and bit Bubblegum on the neck.


End file.
